logopedia_casseta_planetafandomcom-20200214-history
Logopedia Casseta
Welcome to the Logopedia Casseta & Planeta Wiki Welcome to Logopedia Casseta & Planeta Describe your topic On April 28, 1992 debuted the Casseta & Planeta, Urgente! Program that quickly won the audience and become one of the benchmarks of humor in television during all these years. The humorous put the Hubert Claudio Manoel, Bussunda, Helio de la Peña, Reinaldo, Marcelo Madureira and Beto Silva writers also as protagonists, leaving them the task of running the show, the stories, interpretations and imitations. Doris was bigger for the great learning that gave consistency to the seven members, headed by Joseph Lavigne (who was also at the front of the TV Pirata), face the challenge. One sentence sums up the courageous spirit of cassettes in everything they did: " We are nothing: we are not journalists and magazine, television and we 're not actors, we do not know the show and sing." The Casseta & Planeta, Urgente! aired monthly on Tuesday nights Rede Globo, focusing on the motto Journalism lie, Humour true to mark the style of the program, the proposal to play, parody and escrachar with only the reality Television news did not like what was happening in TV, novels, sitcoms, commercials, talk shows, movies and so on. The Casseta & Planeta, Urgente! always featured a female anchor in front of the program, calling the pictures. The first was the journalist Katia and Maranhão in 1994 chagava Maria Paula, who besides having had roles in several scenes, showing a born comedian with memorable caricatures of the characters lived by actress Deborah Secco, Leticia Spiller and Ana Paula Arósio. Snake The visual presentation of Casseta & Planeta, Urgente and logo with green snake coming out of the globe, resembling a bug Guava, were remarkable creations of artist Pojucan. Another remarkable fact in those years was the voiceover of the late Francisco Milani, who was serious voice to announce the jokes upon images of the week. In 1998, with the success of Casseta & Planeta, Urgente! made the program ceases to be monthly to become a fixed weekly schedule, increasing the dynamism and very focused on producing the jokes today. The process of creating and filming became something much more intense, with parodies of novels of the eight winning escrachadas versions, one debauched following chapter that just passed. The coverage of the World Cup, Olympics, Travel the World, Reports across Brazil and Political Uncertainty in Brasilia were some of the many roaming tariffs that marked the program over 17 years. Out the hilarious representations of Presidents of Brazil, Ministers, politicians and especially the candidate 's "Sucker Free Election". Bussunda The most difficult moment Casseta & Planeta, Urgente! was undoubtedly the death of talented, competent, charismatic and above all Bussunda friend, who died in the 2006 World Cup in Germany, with a very hard blow for the members had the strength to move on from. In respect to Bussunda own and the public in general, cassettes joined and have left the shuttle to fall before playing the humorous sadness. 2010 On December 21, 2010 aired the last official program Casseta & Planeta, Urgente! The group paused to return in 2012 with the Casseta & Planeta Go Fund, a new proposal, a new time, new members and new format. To kill a bit of nostalgia made a list of times tables and characters who made history in Brazil with Casseta & Planeta, Urgente! Tables Tabajara Tabajara Football Club and Organizations -Carlos Massaranduba in One Day Male -Your Creysson -Fucker & Sucker The pagoda-group Sambabacas -The Legion of Super-Heroes Brazilian Eight Novels-like Silicone (The Clone), retreaded Women (Women in Love), Esculachos Family (Family Ties) a measly (America) Baleíssima (Beautiful) and No Time pro Intestine (Senhora do Destino) Openings 1992-1994 - First Opening 1994-1995 - Second Opening 1995-1998 - Third Opening 1998-2000 - Fourth Opening 2000-2004 - Fiveth Opening 2004-2007 - Sexth Opening 2007-2008 - Seventh Opening 2008-2009 - Octave Opening 2009-2010 - Ninth Opening 2010 - Tenth Opening Casseta & Planeta Go Fund In 2012, after almost a year and half away from the small screen, the class Casseta Planeta and back with a new project: "Casseta & Planeta Go Fund". The program brought a formula that mixes humor Rapid balconies of the popular Pirate TV Casseta & Planeta Urgente!. The internet has also been the focus of the group, as President Dilma, played by comedian Gustavo Mendes. The female cast was reinforced Melilo and Mia Maria Mello. Musicians, players, known actors pass by Casseta. Besides interviewed by reporter Mona Lesa (MIA Mello), they will participate in each program frameworks and a singer or a band will be invited to record the clip closure. The songs are new compositions, the cassettes partnership with the artists. In addition, the program returned to the streets and the public can interact with the comedians and participate in numerous paintings. Opening March 30-December 21, 2012 - First Opening Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse